Never Let You Go
by angelstarz087
Summary: Angie had to leave everything she knew to move to New York. She put herself in the mindset that she would make the best out of things and try to find new things to enjoy. But will she find something that will be too hard to resist?


It was a normal day in the middle of June and Angie had just finished her last day of 10th grade. This was a very exciting time being 16 and everything but also a very sad time. Tomorrow, Angela and her family would be moving to New York for her parent's job transfer. When she got home from her last day of school she was in tears.

"God, what am I going to do...? I'm not going to have friends or anything... this is going to be the worst summer ever."

Her mom told her it would be a good idea to walk around the neighborhood for a little bit when she got there. She didn't like the idea at first but later thought she would meet some new people if she walked around.

So finally they arrived in New York. Her sister asked her,

"So what city are we living in?"

"I think this is Westchester." Angie replied while looking around.

When she got out of the car, she sat on the curb and immediately called her friend Christina from school on her cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Polo, its Angie!"

"Oh my god, hey! How are you? Are you in New York? Have you met anyone?"

"Whoa…chill out…I've only been here for five minutes!"

"Sorry!"

"It's ok. Hey, I'm going to go take a walk and get a feel of what it's like to be a "New Yorka"!"

"Haha. Ok call me as soon as you meet some people... preferably a hot guy!"

"Oh my god...OK I will. Talk to you soon!"

"Bye!"

When Angie got off her cell she began to walk down Kingston Street and tried to block out her old address and seal in the new one.

"25 Kingston Street Westchester, New York, 25 Kingston Street Westchester, New York, 25 Kingston Street Westchester, New York, 25 Kingston Street Westches"

She paused and began to hear a faded sound of music coming from down the street. She wasn't sure if it was a radio or a band so she sped up a little. She stopped at the house where she heard the music and went down the driveway. In the garage, was a band that consisted of 4 guys and 1 girl. She went in when they took a break.

"Wow...no one in Pennsylvania can play or sing like that!"

They turned around and saw her in the driveway entrance.

The singer replied, "Yeah, we try!"

Angie giggled and forgot her manners,

"Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted, I just got here and I decided to take a walk. I heard you guys playing and I was like 'Oh my god normal people.' "

The group laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Jesse, that's Katie, and that's Dillon, Pete, and Drew."

"It's nice to meet all of you. My family's probably unpacking their stuff so do you mind if I hang out?"

"Only if you tell me your name..." Jesse said.

"Oh, my name's Angie"

"Well then, take a seat!" Jesse replied.

They began to play and Angie was amazed. She had never heard anything like this. She loved it. Jesse began to sing a song called "Beautiful Soul". Angie's eyes were fixed on Jesse for the entire time. She had never heard anyone sing like he did. While in this wonderful train of thought which she never wanted to end, the song ended and Katie called out,

"That's a wrap."

Angie figured rehearsal was over so she got up and exclaimed,

"Wow! You're awesome... you should like seriously record or something!"

They laughed in a weird way but she didn't comment.

"Ok, I'd better go find where I'll be sleeping tonight and get my room set up and everything"

Katie, Dillon, Pete, and Drew replied, "Ok talk to you later"

Jesse, however, was outside and as Angie was leaving he pulled her to the side.

"Hey... how long are you in Westchester for, or New York for that matter?"

"Probably forever for all I know... my parents just got transferred so it's probably permanent."

"Oh and that's a bad thing?" Jesse said.

"Well, I had my 8th grade graduation yesterday so that adds to the pain a little..."

Angie began to get a little upset.

Jesse gave her a hug and apologized for bringing it up.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"When can I see you again?" Jesse questioned.

"Well, I only lovelive up the street so I guess anytime is fine."

"Can I have you're number, or screen name or something?"

"Well once I find out my phone number, I'll give you that but you can have my screen name."

Jesse laughed.

"Ok, here write it down and I'll write mine down too." Jesse said.

"Ok." replied Angie.

Angie wrote down her screen name and gave it to Jesse. He did the same for her. Angie said,

"So I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yea of course!"

Angie began to walk home. Something was weird. She turned around and realized Jesse was still watching her walk home. She smiled and waved. He did the same. She turned around and walked home. When she arrived home, she walked in the door and saw a slice of pizza on the table for her with a note. The note read:

Angela,

Your dad and I have to go to work early and we will probably be there until at least midnight tomorrow night. Hope you had fun today. Your sister will be at, wow, a friend's house. If you met some people you can go see them too. Here is our phone number for the house. Haha.

563-465-8369

Mom

Angie warmed up the pizza and pulled out her laptop. She turned it on and connected to the Internet. She signed onto her screen name and added Jesse's screen name. After she added it, she heard someone sign on. It was Jesse. She got a little excited but realized she probably shouldn't show it since she had just gotten here.

She waited for a minute because she didn't want to be the first one to start the conversation. Then an instant message popped up from Jesse.

jEsTa101: hey

Angelstarz: hey!

jEsTa101: how are you?

Angelstarz: ok...finally eating dinner!

jEsTa101: lol...

Angelstarz: how 'bout you?

jEsTa101: cool...very tired!

Angelstarz: awww...poor baby!

jEsTa101: very funny... ;)

Angelstarz: I try!

jEsTa101: so what are youhey ok this is getting me even more tired...do you know your phone number yet?

Angelstarz: yeah its 563-465-8369

jEsTa101: ok can I call u to talk instead?

Angelstarz: sure

Angie got up to go find the phone which was hopefully unpacked. When she found it, it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I haven't talked to you in a while," joked Jesse.

"Yeah, it's been ages!"

The two laughed.

"Ok what was I saying...oh yeah so what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, my parents are going to be at work all day getting set up and my sister's going to be at a friend's house so I guess I'll probably be here all day." said Angie.

"That's cool...I was wondering...I don't have rehearsal tomorrow and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?"

Angie almost lost it on the phone with him in excitement but quickly collected herself and said,

"Yeah that'd be great!"

"Really?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Wellnever mind, so I'll stop by at like...11:00?"

"Yeah, that's awesome!"

"Ok well see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Angie got off the phone and immediately started to rummage through her boxes of clothes to find the perfect outfit. Finally, she chose a blue tank top, a khaki skirt and sandals. She was usually the one to sleep in so she decided to hit the sack early. As she lie there in bed she wondered, 'Could Jesse really like me?' With this thought constantly crossing her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up at 9:30.

"Wow, that going-to-bed-early thing really works."

She got a shower, got dressed and did her makeup. When she finished it was 10:30. She went downstairs and began to watch Maury. 'At least a little piece of home' she thought. She saw that the subject was AMAZING TALENTED KIDS. It was the middle of the show and it was a group called Dream Street. They had just begun an interview with Maury. As the camera took a shot of each of them, she swore one of them was Jesse. It looked exactly like him only a few years younger. But the thought of him being a pop star was completely absurd. Why? He was too down to earth and normal to be a pop star and plus he would have told her. Just then the doorbell rang. It was Jesse.

'It's only 10:45' she thought.

She went to the door, did a quick mirror check and opened the door.

"Hey," said Jesse, "sorry I'm a little early but I was ready so I thought I'd come down and we could talk for a little," he finished in a panicked voice.

"Hi! No it's fine. I was ready too. Come on in!"

They went in and sat on the couch.

"So...," Angie started, "how old are you?"

"17," Jesse replied, "you?"

"16."

"Wow, you look a lot older!"

"Oh, thanks...I think!" She laughed.

They went on and on ...for THREE HOURS laughing and talking. It was 2:00 when Jesse exclaimed,

"Oh my god, I completely forgot about showing you around!"

Angie replied, "That's ok, we don't have to if you don't want t"

Suddenly, Jesse kissed her. It was totally unexpected on Angie's part because it was her first kiss. After all, they had also only known each other for a day...but it seemed like a lifetime the way they talked. In the middle of everything, Jesse pulled away and apologized,

"I'm so sorry; it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"It's really OK, and why did you think it was the right thing to do?"

"Well, first of all you're beautiful and so cool. You're original. You're not like anyone else I've ever met. You want to be unique and I find that...well...attractive in a girl."

"Wow...that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah I do."

The two gazed at each other for a moment and then came out the trans. Jesse started,

"So, I know it might be a lot at once, but would you like to go out tonight?"

"Of course, what time were you thinking?"

"How is 7:00?"

"Great! But I'll be ready at 6:45 just in case!" Jesse laughed.

As Jesse was leaving, he turned around to say something and to his surprise, Angie stood there and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"For being so nice to me and for helping me adjust to New York...now I never want to leave!

"Even if you had to leave, I'd hold on to you until I die."

Angie could feel a surge of energy pass through her and a Jesse was walking down the steps she said jokingly,

"Oh and that kiss, it was only a fraction of what you're in store for tonight!"

Jesse smiled a sexy smile and said, "You can count on that here too!"

She smiled, and shut the door. She knew exactly what she'd wear tonight. It was a black flowy dress, coincidentally the same dress she wore to her formal in her old school but that fact didn't even cross her mind. She began to fix up her room and by the time she was done it was 6:00.

"Good...just enough time to get ready!"

She put on the dress, her black sandals, and she did a spiral curl hair do. It was 7:00 and she was just putting some perfume on when the doorbell rang. Again, she did her ritual mirror check and opened the door. Sure enough it was...her sister!

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to get my stuff, I'm sleeping over Katie's house...and may I ask where you are going?" she smirked.

"I'm going out with some friends..." she said, she could see Jesse walking down the street. She thought to herself, 'God he looks fine!'

Her sister butted into her train of thought and remarked, "Looks like this person is more than a friend"

"Shut up. Go get your stuff. I probably won't be here when you leave so lock the door."

"Whatever."

Her sister Chrissy, ran upstairs to get her stuff and Angie shut the door. Almost two seconds later the doorbell rang. Chrissy yelled down,

"It's a boooy!"

"Shut up!" Angie yelled. She cooled herself down and answered the door. Surely enough, it was Jesse. He looked so good she was speechless. He was wearing black pants, and a white shirt only buttoned half way up. Lost for words, she spat out,

"Hey!"

"Oh my god you look amazing!" Jesse complimented.

"Thanks! You're looking quite handsome this evening as well!"

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yep! Let's go!"

He took her hand and they walked towards the center of town. She didn't know where they were going so she asked,

"So where are we headed?"

"The beach." he said.

"Really? Wow I didn't know it was that close!"

"Yeah, I'm there almost twice a week!"

"Cool!"

"Yeah there's a fireworks show tonight and then I thought we could go back to my place and go in our pool or Jacuzzi or something?"

"Yeah that sounds great!"

When they reached the coast, they took off their shoes and walked in the shallow water. They talked about high school and all the stuff normal teens talk about. Finally he blurted it out,

"I'm a singer"

Angie replied, "Yeah, from what I heard yesterday you could be famous!"

"That's just it I am famous. About 4 years ago I was in a band called Dream Street; we broke up a year ago because of legal issues."

"Oh my god! I saw you on TV this morning on Maury. I knew it couldn't be you but there was this thing that just made me feel like it was you!"

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I feel like crap now."

"It's ok. I understand and I promise I won't treat you any different from how I'm treating you now...if you don't want me to."

" You don't know what it's like with fans you date...they date you for everything but you. They don't realize that I was like them once too and I want to be treated that way." Jesse replied in a relieved manner.

"Don't worry, I will!"

"Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me."

They began to walk again and Jesse stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Angie asked.

Jesse couldn't hold it in any longer. He spat out the words,

"I Love You."

Angie smiled and replied "You know what? I Love YOU...too!"

Jesse leaned in a kissed her. Just then something amazing happened. Fireworks began to go off. Was it coincidental? She wasn't sure. But all she could think about the moment before her. She put her arms around his neck and he ran his hands up and down her arms ever so gently it sent a chill up her spine. As it went on she ran her fingers through his hair. She couldn't help it, it just happened. She pulled away and realized he wanted the exact opposite. She whispered,

"Let's continue part two at your house...just let me go get changed and I'll be there around nine"

Jesse pleaded, "8:30?"

"Its 8:30 now!" she giggled!

"Oh ok then..."

She grabbed her shoes and ran home as fast as she could. She, again, rummaged through her boxes and found the perfect suither black 2 piece. 'This will be perfect!' she thought to herself. She put it on; put a little mascara on, and an extra big cover-up t-shirt. It was 8:55. She quickly slipped on a pair of shoes and ran as fast as she could to Jesse's house. When she got there, she found a note on the door.

Angie,

Come around back! I Love You!

Jesse

She went around the house and found an unlatched fence door. She pushed it open and walked around where she saw Jesse. The backyard looked amazing. There were candles everywhere for starters. This was every girls dream. She walked over to Jesse.

"You are amazing, you know that?" she said.

"Yeah I know!" he replied.

"How did you do all this is 30 minutes?"

"Well you said I was amazing"

They two laughed

Jesse began, "So let's begin part two!"

"My pleasure!" She pulled off the t-shirt and slipped off her shoes. She saw Jesse's jaw drop and that "Holy God" look in his eyes. She pulled down her hair, which was still curled. They slipped into the pool and part two started from there (If you know what I mean!). She pulled him close and basically hit it off from there.

Jesse said, "So where are you ticklish?"

"You can figure it out for yourself!"

He began to tickle her all over and she immediately just started laughing.

"I am so good!" he said.

"So what should we do now?" she said.

"I don't know…," said Jesse, "how 'bout we go in the Jacuzzi?"

"That sounds good!" replied Angie

The got out of the pool and made their way over to the Jacuzzi. Angie slipped in first and then Jesse. Angie sighed in relief and said,

"That feels good…"

Jesse challenged the comment "Well if that feels good, I can make it feel great!"

"Oh really? Try me!" said Angela

Jesse leaned in and kissed Angela. He pulled away for a second and asked,

"Did I make it great?"

"You sure did!" Angiesaid smiling.

Jesse leaned in again and began where he left off. Angie could feel Jesse's heart racing as he could hers. She wrapped her arms around him and realized she never wanted this to end. Literally, it was too good to be true. She'd have tothen it hit her. She had forgotten to call Megan and tell her everything. She didn't want to leave though. Angela decided she'd better call Christina. This story had to be told to someone. So she pulled away from Jesse and said,

"I have to make one quick phone call. This is really important."

"It really can't wait?" Jesse questioned.

"It will only take 5 minutes. I promise."

"Ok. I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you more!" she said laughing..

She ran to her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She immediately dialed Christina's phone number struggling because she was completely out of breath from moments before. It began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Christina? It's Angie! I'm sorry I didn't call. I've…been…really….busy"

"Why are you so out of breath?"

"Take a guess…."

"Oh my god what are you doing?"

"I met a guy! He's cute, a total hottie, very sexy and he's just wonderful!"

"So what have you done with this cutie/hottie/sexy guy?"

"Well for what we've done in two days should be considered a world record!"

"Angela you've done it again!"

"What's that?"

"Completely freaked me out!" They laughed. 'So what have you done so far tonight?"

"Well….I'll email you the entire story tomorrow night. If I'm home" Angie giggled.

"Ok!" Christina replied. "Have fun!"

"Don't worry, I will" she joked.

"Bye "

"Talk to you later" finished Angie

Angie clicked off her cell phone and ran around to the backyard. When she stopped, she realized Jesse wasn't there. She went around looking for Jesse but realized she couldn't find him. She figured he was in the house. She didn't want to be impolite so she went back into the Jacuzzi. She almost drifted off to sleep when she felt something against her neck. It was Jesse. She turned around and asked,

"Where were you?"

"I went inside for a second, but I'm here now"

He slipped into the Jacuzzi and put his arm around her. Angie moved a little closer and held his hand. She never wanted this to end. Jesse kissed her for the 5th time since she'd been in New York. When the kiss ended, he asked her,

"So how many guys have you kissed?"

"Well, let's see, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...yeah 5 guys."

"Wow, what are their names?"

"Hmmm...let's see Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, and oh yeah Jesse"

"I'm the first guy you kissed? Seriously?"

"Yeah, really. And I wouldn't have it any other way" Angie replied.

"Why is that?"

"Because this just feels right. I mean I've dated a few guys. We've never gotten this far in two days of course but even in the course of a week or a month it would have never happened as perfect as this!"

Jesse smiled adorably and replied, "Well, the only reason this is perfect to me is because I'm sharing it with the perfect girl!"

"Yeah, well if God created no one perfect and with faults, then you must be an angel."

Jesse smiled and kissed her. Well, it was a little more than kissing. He basically just started making out with her when Angie pulled away and asked,

"What time is it?"

"It's probably like 1:30 AM. Is that a problem?"

She kissed him and said, "Not at all."

They then continued where they left off. After about five minutes, Jesse began to run his hands all over her (Hormones or something?). Angie began to touch his chest and abs. They couldn't stop. Just then Angie felt something that she hadn't felt all night. Jesse began pulling at her bathing suit strap. OK. This was definitely the furthest she had ever gone with a boy. She almost fainted at the thought of what tugging at a bathing suit strap could lead to. And to her...of all people! Something had to be done. She reclined from the embrace only to see the one dream she had longed for all her life. The PERFECT GUY. And there he was before her. Jesse's adorable face staring at her with only a look of love in his addictive eyes. At this, all her worries flew from her. She kissed him again as she felt her top fall to the water. This only led her to do the obvious. She began to tug at his shorts until they dropped to his ankles.

After a few moments passionate kissing, Angie had no idea what was happening. Jesse and Angie both went skinny-dipping in the pool. Jesse swept her into his arms and carried her up to his room. It was beautifully lit with candles and rose petals on the bed.

"I've been waiting for this all my life." Angie whispered into his ear

"Me too." he said. He kissed her ear.

He set her onto the bed and climbed into it with her. He lay there kissing for a while until he started to run his firm hands all over her smooth elegant body. She gently caressed his hair. One thing led to another and they had they're moments that night.

Angie woke up the next morning feeling so good she wanted to throw up the whole of her window and tell the whole of New York how she felt. Then she saw the most beautiful arrangement of flowers she had ever seen on her dresser. She took the note card out and read it.

Angela

Meet me on the beach tonight at 8:30. Dress very elegantly!

I Love You.

Jesse

She had to tell someone. NOW! So she quickly called Christina.

"Hello"

"CHRISTINA! Thank God! I had the most amazing time last night! Ok first, Jesse and I went to the beach, then we went back to his place, we went in the pool, then the Jacuzzi, and then….well somehow we ended up in his bed but all I can say is it was sooooo AMAZING!"

"OK, once again you have freaked me out. Also, you have grossed me out being the 16-year-old girl that I am. So, calm down and call me later."

She hung up. Why was she so mad? Was she jealous? Was it because it was 8:30 in the morning? With Christina, it could be any of those reasons.

She couldn't let that bother her now though. She had to get ready. She decided to go shopping with her graduation money. She went downtown and got the prettiest dress she had ever seen. It was red with spaghetti-straps and an angled cut. She looked completely different at 8:15 that night. She stared into the mirror and thought to herself,

'Wow that is so not me! But I like it!'

She finished her makeup and made her way downstairs. She did one more mirror check and then she left. While walking down the beach, she got a little nervous. When she looked up, all her nervousness went away. She saw Jesse waiting there. Jesse was standing there in his best tux. Behind him, as Angie walked up she could see the sun setting and the warm yellow glow on his comforting baby blue eyes.

"Hello dear." he said

"Iloveyou" she replied...it came out as one word she was so nervous.

He brought her to the table. It was set in the sand, but with candles and a very nice place setting. He ordered catered food. It came.

"I'm doing this to profess my love to you my dear; I would give the world to you and more. Suffer the seven layers of hell for you" then he read this poem:

Come live with me and be my love,

And we will all the pleasures prove

That valleys, groves, hills, and fields,

Woods, or steeply mountain yields.

And we will sit upon the rocks,

Seeing the Shepard's feed their flocks

By shallow river, to whose falls

Melodious birds sing madrigals.

And I will make thee beds of roses

And a thousand fragrant posies;

A cap of flowers and a kirdle

Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle;

A gown made of the finest wool

Which from our pretty lambs we pull;

Fair lined slippers for the cold,

With buckles of the purest gold;

A belt of straw and ivy buds,

With coral clasps and amber studs.

And if these pleasures may thee move,

Come live with me and be my Love.

The shepherds' swains shall dance and sing

For thy delight each May morning.

If these delights thy mind may move,

Then live with me and be my Love.

"Jesse, that's so sweet" she replied with tears glistening like diamonds on her cheeks"

"Anything for you love." He leaned over and kissed her

After an elegant evening of dining and talking, Jesse walked her home. On her doorstep he kissed her and told her he would see her tomorrow.

When she got in, Angie immediately went online and got on her screen name. She saw that her cousin Deb was on and she started what was to be an interesting conversation.

Angelstarz: hey!

AngelicQT: 'ola! what's up? how's NY?

Angelstarz: well, I'm pretty tired because I just got back from a beautiful evening on the beach with my b/f Jesse…but other than that NY's great!

AngelicQT: WHAT!

Angelstarz: OMG I have had the 3 most amazing days of my life! It was absolutely perfect! the beach, the pool, the Jacuzzi, flowers, his bed…..

AngelicQT: YOU DID NOT!

Angelstarz: I DID! And girl, you should try it sometime!

AngelicQT: haha….w/e

Angelstarz: so what are you doing this weekend?

AngelicQT: prolly the pool with the fam…

Angelstarz: how'd u like to trade that for a weekend in NY!

AngelicQT: ARE YOU SERIOUS!

Angelstarz: hell yeah! I have like the biggest surprise in the world for you!

AngelicQT: is it Jesse's brother?

Angelstarz: lol no but it's just as good!

AngelicQT: ok let me ask, o and can I bring ver?

Angelstarz: ok …..of course, what's a weekend without her….

AngelicQT: ok brb

AngelicQT: my 'rents said yes!

Angelstarz: awesome! ok come up Friday…

AngelicQT: tomorrow is Friday

Angelstarz: o yeah….ok well then pack your bags and I'll see u tomorrow… tell ver I said hi too.

AngelicQT: ok….can't wait! cya

Angelstarz: bye!

Angie signed off and went upstairs. She got her room in order for tomorrow while listening to a recording of Beautiful Soul which Jesse had given her a few days ago. After she finished her room, she felt pretty tired and knew she needed some sleep. She knew she would introduce Ver to Dillon because they were a match made in heaven. She climbed into her unmade bed and thought of what guy she would introduce to Deb.

'Obviously not Jesse…and not Dillon...Pete's like 22….Drew is….PERFECT!'

Drew was cute, funny and a perfect match for her cousin. He was 16 like Jesse and Deb was 16 like Angela, she figured it would undoubtedly work out. Before she could perfect her brilliant plan, she was asleep.

The next morning, Angie awoke to the sound of bellsthe DOORBELL?

'Oh my god, they are here already?' she thought.

She ran downstairs still in her pajamas and opened the door to find Deb and Ver with almost six bags of stuff….EACH!

"What's all this?" Angie exclaimed.

"Well, we weren't really sure what to pack, so it's basically everything!"

"Whatever,' Angie said laughing, "come on in!"

The three girls immediately began talking and then Angie realized she was still in her pajamas so she went and changed. She came out of her room to Deb's question of,

"So what's this big surprise?"

"WHAT! A big surprise? What is it?" exclaimed Ver. She hadn't known about that part yet.

"You'll find out soon enough!" replied Angie.

Angie, Ver and Debbie spent the whole day laughing and chatting together. At about 6:00 they started to get ready for the surprise. Angie led them to Jesse's garage. The band was there practicing.

"Surprise!" she said, "Were going to triple date with Jesse Dillon and Drew.

Debbie leaned to Angie and said, "Drew is sooo cute!"

Drew overheard this and called to them, "And by cute you mean ruggedly handsome, right?"

They giggled. After the band was done the six of them went down to the beach to watch the sunset. Immediately Jesse and Angie started kissing. So Ver and Debbie decided to take matters into their own hands and split up walking down the beach with Drew and Dillon. Ver didn't think Dillon was very good looking so she wasn't interested. On the other hand, Drew and Deb hit it off rite away and started laughing and having a great time. After about an hour Jesse and Angela went to see what everyone was up to. They found Ver and Dillon still sitting there talking and eating boardwalk fries.

"Hey! Have you seen Debbie and Drew anywhere?" Jesse said.

"No, not recently." said Ver.

They went searching for them and to their utmost surprise they found Drew and Debbie under the boardwalk making out.

"Debbie!" Angie exclaimed astonished.

"Alright man!" Jesse yelled.

Angie was so embarrassed by her cousin. After that they all went back to Jesse's for some soda and chips. By that time it was 12: 30 so Ver Debbie and Angie decided to go home and get a little sleep. As they walked home, Debbie said to Angie,

"Drew is so cute! We totally hit it off, don't you think?"

Ver butted in and said, "Yeah, you sure hit it off. Making out 5 minutes after you meet the guy? I'd call that a long lasting relationship…"

"Yeah? Well, at least he likes me unlike a certain someone."

Angie had to stop this once and for all.

"SHUT UP! You have only known them for a few hours. Jesse asked me if we wanted to come over tomorrow and hang out in the pool and stuff. You can get to know BOTH of them more and see how you click."

When they got home they stayed up until about 4 AM talking about the guys they'd hung out with and what they'd wear at Jesse's "party". After a while they slowly drifted off to sleep.

The girls woke up at 11:30 the next morning. They went downstairs surprised to find a message on the answering machine. It was from Jesse:

"Hey ladies! Just wanted to make sure you were still coming tonight. You can come by around 7:00 if that's alright. Oh yeah and I have a message for each of you. Deb, you were all Drew could talk about last night, Ver, Dillon thought you were hot, and Angie, I love you baby…can't wait 'til tonight…you know what I mean! Ok…so hope to see you all tonight. Talk to you later!

The three girls were so excited! They could not wait until 7:00 so they killed some time down town shopping. All three girls got new two-piece suits. Ver's was black bikini with a flower print, Deb's was a baby blue string bikini, and Angie's was a pink halter-top tankini. When they girls got home, they quickly got changed and did their makeup and hair. When they finished it was almost seven so they each put a cover up and shoes on and ran out of the house. Angie figured just to go around back again. When they got to the backyard, it looked just as pretty as it did when she came two nights ago. They saw, Jesse, Drew, and Dillon hanging out in the pool. Deb yelled across the yard as she was taking off her cover-up,

"Hey guys!"

The 3 girls slipped into the Jacuzzi with the guys. There was an awkward silence so Ver started off the conversation,

"Let's play a game"

"OK said Jesse, "but what game?"

Angie and Deb burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Drew.

"Nothing, "replied Angie, "I just thought of a game me and Deb used to play when we were like 10...we called it nasty truth. But that was like G-rated. If all of us played it now, it'd be R-rated!"

"Ok, then let's play that," said Dillon, "and since you brought it up lets ask you first…what's the nastiest thing you have ever done" Dillon asked.

"Hmmm" thought Angie. She looked at Jesse for a second and then said,

"Well, I've done it."

Everyone except Deb and Jesse asked who was it? Angie replied

"Why should I tell you? Well, I'll tell you this much...the guy sitting next to me can have "all my children." (She said this because Jesse had played a role on this soap opera when he was younger). Everyone was surprised except for Angie, Deb, and Jesse.

The game went on and the six of them found out some very interesting things about each other. Later that night Jesse asked Angie if he could talk to her for a minute. They went to Jesse's room and he began,

"Angie, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too," she replied and she kissed him.

She saw his eyes were teary and she asked,

"Jesse, is something wrong?"

"Yes," he said." tomorrow morning, I have to go on tour. "

"Tour for what?" she asked.

"For my CD. There has been such a huge response, that it's mandatory".

Angie could feel the tears building up in her eyes. As she stood there she struggled to ask him

"How long will you be gone?"

"Probably a year."

She felt a tear go down her cheek. Angie couldn't believe it. The one guy she truly loved was leaving and she didn't know what to do.

"I have to go tell the others... I'll be back in a few minutes"

Angie stayed in his room crying from this horrible news. She got up and looked at all of Jesse's "history". There were CD's that had gone gold, scripts from All My Children, pictures of the former Dream Street and so much more. She began to think to herself,

'This is what Jesse loves, and if I can't accept what he loves to do then I can't really love him.'

She went back outside and saw the others had left. Then she saw Jesse sitting there with his face covered by his hands. She went over to him and he stood up. She could have died when she saw his eyes; his adorable baby blue eyes. They were completely red and she didn't know what to do.

"I'm not going to do the tour," he said

Angie began to cry. She said "No...You have to do that tour. Jesse, I love you and I want to be with you forever, but you have loved music so much longer than you have loved me. Whatever you choose to do, I will stand by you all the way and I will always be your number one fan."

Jesse walked Angie back to her house. She turned to him and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he said.

"You're crying and from what I'm used to guys don't cry in situations like this."

"They do when they're leaving a girl like you." he replied.

He walked her home and she kissed him one last time. It was too much at once for her. She felt tears falling down her face. She never wanted to let him go. She pulled away and hugged him. She unlocked the front door and went inside. She stood there and watched him walk home. She passed Ver and Deb who had set there stuff up in the living room, went into her room, and locked the door. She already missed him and that night her pillow became soaked with tears. She woke up the next morning to find a message on her machine,

"Hey baby. I miss you already. We're headed towards California I think. You know my cell number so call me whenever. I can't stand us apart. I'll email you and call you as much as I can. I love you."

She clicked off the message machine and started a journal. She figured it was a good way to let out her emotion. She made that day the longest one and wrote about everything since she had arrived in New York.

June 24, 2005

Today I arrived in New York and met the most amazing guy…

ONE YEAR LATER

June 24, 2006

Today it has been 1 year since Jesse left and I'll die if I can't be with him one more day….

Angie sat at her desk thinking about the past year since she had moved in. She had made lots of friends, made the select chorus group at school, and countless other memorable events. This was a close to perfect arrival in Westchester. The only was it could have been perfect was if Jesse was there to share every minute of that journey with her. She missed him so much and a day never passed by where he didn't cross her mind just once. Just then, the phone rang. She answered it,

"Hello?"

"Hi, Angie? It's Timmy."

Timmy was Jesse's 6-year old brother. He was so adorable. She met him when Mrs. McCartney had asked her to baby-sit since Jesse was on tour. She was his "girlfriend" from then on.

"Hi Timmy. What's up?"

"Well…can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course. What is it?" she asked.

"I need you to help me with an argument I'm having with a friend who is at my house. Can you come over and help me?"

"Sure," Angie said with a giggle, "I'll be over in a second!"

She figured it was a silly little argument like 'Whose block tower is bigger?' or 'Who can scream louder?', so she assumed it wouldn't take very long. Going over to Jesse's house reminded her too much of him and being there worsened the pain.

When she arrived at the McCartney's, she rang the doorbell and heard Timmy yell,

"I'll get it!"

He answered the door and immediately took her hand and pulled her inside.

"So, what's the problem?" she questioned.

His adorable face looked up at her and he asked in a confused tone,

"Angie…aren't you my girlfriend?"

She couldn't help but laugh out loud and answer,

"Yeah Timmy…I'm your girlfriend!"

As soon as she said those words, she heard a voice behind her say,

"And how is that supposed to work if you're my girlfriend."

Angie spun around and gasped. It was Jesse. She ran to him and hugged him. She could feel tears running down her face. She whispered,

"I missed you so much more than you could ever imagine!"

"So did I." he replied.

They kissed each other and right then Jesse and Angie both heard Timmy complaining,

"Eeewwwww! You didn't tell me you were going to kiss her!"

"Maybe it's a perk!" Angie remarked. They laughed and Jesse and Angie began where they left off. This time she would really never let him go.


End file.
